When undertaking certain medical procedures, materials such as embolic debris can be inadvertently released and it is important that these do not enter and possible block blood vessels which supply the brain or other vital organs. In light of the short period of time during which brain tissue can survive without blood supply, there is significant importance to constantly providing suitable means for preventing even small embolic material from entering the carotid arteries, so as to avoid stroke and brain damage.
US 2007/0149996 discloses an example of a filtering device for collecting debris in a body lumen.
Devices in accordance with the present invention can also be used as vena cava filters, which can be retrieved via a femoral or popliteal approach.